


Rebound

by liveonanon



Series: Salt Skin [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonanon/pseuds/liveonanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagami falls, Akashi pounces.  But while it's physically satisfying, Kagami can't figure out to what end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless plug for my AkaKaga/KagaAka headcanon - pretty much the only way I can see it happening. The title name is exactly for the reason you expect. The series name is from Ellie Goulding's song [Salt Skin](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKzgZUYHlU8), which never fails to remind me of Akashi/Kagami.

Rebound (2013.01.21)

 

It was still dark when he came to. 

Dark, and warm from the body in his arms. His had cooled from that superheated temperature (and rested) somewhat so he now felt boneless and loose against the futon. Puffs of warm breath stole over his collarbone, leaving tingles of gooseflesh up his arms. He could never forget just who he had in his arms - that infuriating challenge that had tried to stab him with a pair of scissors the first time they met.

As if Akashi had read his mind, a hand drifted over his skin. ”Taiga,” that voice admonished as if there was something very not-amusing about the whole thing, “cease thinking so hard. It’s keeping me awake.”

_What is this_ , he wanted to ask. Akashi, with all his hidden strength and cunning mind. Akashi, his pale frame pressed against Kagami. Akashi, his sex twitching to life against Kagami’s thigh.

“Satisfy me,” Akashi breathed into his mouth, and Kagami couldn’t say anything to those mismatched eyes, just like he couldn’t say no when Akashi poured into his lap the first time in college, the night after Kagami had first seen Aomine rutting Kuroko into the floor of their shared apartment and locked himself inside his room. They had both been drunk, he realized now, him on the bitterness of lost chances and Akashi on all of his mullish self-hate. They had fallen into bed together and it had taken Akashi exactly one touch along the line of Kagami’s jaw before Seirin’s old ace was surging up, burying himself into the dream of Akashi’s hot mouth, his willing hands, his parted thighs.

They, who had started out like far-flung asteroids, had crashed together and Kagami thought there would be no pieces left when they were done, he had just burned too hot. Evidently life thought better, because Akashi came nearer and nearer to the broken remains that he was, still living, breathing, going through the motions of life without Kuroko giving him that half-smile, Kuroko joining him at the burger joint, Kuroko brushing past him with a _Just going to the store for a bit_ or a _I’ll be back later, see you in the morning_. 

_Do you know if he ever knew_ , he wanted to ask them when they all piled over to his birthday party, all six of them. Aomine's hand inched up Kuroko’s back as they did the dishes (Kuroko washed, Aomine dried) in Kagami’s new kitchen. He had felt Akashi’s eyes at the back of his head. Watching the watcher. Teikou’s old captain had that half-smile on his face as he sipped wine from the only bottle Kagami owned, his smile sitting strangely lopsided.

Of course Kuroko had known. He didn’t need to ask bubbling Kise or stoic Midorima or snack-greedy Murasakibara for confirmation. They had all known. They had all said nothing.

Akashi clicked the light on and his face was all arching shadows as he lifted himself up halfway to see Kagami’s expression better. Sometimes Kagami thought he could read him - he thought he could read all of them - like Akashi was some bizarre extension of himself. Now was not one of those times; his smile could mean mischief, as he meant for it to mean, or it could mean sadness, or anger, or nothing at all.

Akashi was fearsome because he had control of himself and others at every capacity. Even when he was letting go, Kagami never forgot that Akashi was his only trigger.

_Mutual attraction is no fault of mine_ , he said as he brought Akashi’s head down for a kiss. Whole conversations could be said with a kiss. He had thought for so long that it would be Kuroko giving him this, Kuroko’s eyes warm and faintly shining, an array of pale white and brushpaint gray, like his basketball. Kagami thought he would one day be able to claim he had caught his own shadow.

Akashi was staring at him through the kiss. Belatedly Kagami realized his eyes were open, and he blinked. But Akashi wasn’t angry - he never was when it came to Kagami - he simply splayed one hand on Kagami’s torso. His palm dragged slow, teasing circles over one brown nipple as his other hand fisted their sexes together.

He knew Akashi liked to see him, so he made no move to hide himself. He only let himself breathe, and pitch, and groan “Ohh…” as Akashi’s face turned briefly wicked. Lube was retrieved from next to the bed, condom rolled, and - it never mattered who was doing what, because if it wasn’t for the fact he knew what it was to be addicted to something, Kagami certainly would have been an addict of this - 

Akashi, who pushed inside of him, bending his legs back just so. Akashi who swallowed his half-whines and the creak of his hands bunching the covers and bedsheets. Akashi who, in that instant, blocked out all the rest of the world except for the roar of Kagami’s heart in his ears and the orgasm that pulsed through them both, Akashi still bent over him like some sort of towering red vulture, mismatched eyes hazy with pleasure.

Sometimes, in the darkness, Kagami wanted to say that if he could fall in love with only a body, it would be Akashi. With those clever eyes of his he always knew what Kagami wanted, and adjusted accordingly. Kagami’s initial assessment of a rigid captain had been totally wrong; Akashi was nothing if not flexible, a trait that Kagami would have found tiring on anybody else but only enticing on Akashi.

In the scant space between their faces he could count every eyelash, and sometimes he got to twenty before Akashi got up to clean himself up. In those heartbeats he wondered what it might be like to say _you’re beautiful_ or _I love you_ but the pain was still too near, too raw. Maybe he would never be able to say it. And anyhow, Akashi always knew when people were forcing themselves to do something they didn’t want.

As Akashi wiped himself down, showing a back full of Kagami’s scratches, he knew suddenly that Akashi wasn’t seeing anyone else. There were never any marks but his half-crescents adorning Akashi’s back, his bitemarks on Akashi’s calves, his bruises on Akashi’s hips. His whole bed, his whole room smelled of the other basketball player, he realized. 

_What do you want from me_ , played at the end of his tongue but refused to drop. _Why are you here? Don’t you know what you are?_

Of course Akashi knew he was only cleaning up the scraps of Kagami’s pride, peeling them from the concrete. Kagami wondered what he was collecting him for, when he wasn’t even sure if there was anything to put back together anymore.

“You should come back to Japan with me,” Akashi said, straightening out their clothes and folding them over the back of the chair. Kagami didn’t answer. Japan…he had always been afraid Japan would make it worse. Japan had been where he met Kuroko. Japan had been when it all started.

_What wouldn’t I give to go back in time…_

But then he wouldn’t have Akashi, sliding back into the mattress with him, all seductive muscles and quicksilver amusement. The glide of his skin against Kagami’s was like a symphony all in itself, his caresses like the witticisms he sometimes shared and that Kagami could only laugh at, his mouth so much more eloquent when occupied than not. Kagami felt like another person when Akashi was here - not so clumsy, perhaps. Not so stupid. Not so sad.

He supposed, in some other life, he might have fallen in love with him.

“Why should I?” he murmured against the red head that bumped against his chin. It wasn’t the first time he asked this question, and Akashi’s answer was always the same.

“It’ll be a nice change of scenery for you.” _Away from him. Where I can hog you all to myself._

Kagami reminded himself coldly that there had been no evidence to prove otherwise, sure, but he still had no idea who Akashi was fucking, half a world away. Did he even want to find out? Those asides had only really been his wishful thinking, after all.

But then again maybe Akashi had a point. Going to the place where it all started…he could see his old school, his old gymnasium. His sempai practicing on the wood floor. The sharp taste of sweat along his upper lip. The bored, vivid stare of Aomine’s eyes, staring at him from over the ball.

Funny. It didn’t twist his gut like it usually did.

Maybe that was why he said, “Alright,” softly in the dim light of the room. Akashi liked shampoo with sharp scents, like cinnamon and nutmeg. Buried far under that cultured personality Kagami sometimes caught glimpses of something as feral and wild as he was, just waiting to rip loose.

Akashi shifted minutely in his arms, the only indicator of his surprise (or perhaps he was faking that too?). ”You will?” he returned, and again there was only a little hint of apprehensiveness there, dangling at the very end of the question.

Maybe it would be nice to be free of Kuroko and the apartment across town where he and Aomine were probably going at it like bunnies every night. Yes, free - free of Kuroko’s long shadow, that followed Kagami where he went, like some sort of ghost that trailed after him and withered every hobby Kagami touched.

Except for Akashi. Steady as Kagami had never expected him to be, falling ever closer to the roiling surface of Kagami’s center. He knew what was being done to the shattered pieces, that they were being knitted together with all of Akashi’s boundless patience. The only question remained _why_.

He ignored it for the moment, in favor of pulling the blanket up and pulling Akashi closer, so they were hip-to-hip. Prove it to me, he said in his mind. _Make me feel something other than heartbreak for once._

“Yeah.” _Make me fall in love with you._

He could feel Akashi’s smile pressed against his chest. Even if he didn’t know if they were real or not, at least this time, he would give Akashi the benefit of the doubt.


End file.
